Spider 8ite
by Nightshade498
Summary: Vriska arrives at Kanaya's hive with a little surprise, and gets a big surprise of her own at Kanaya's reaction. One-shot Rated M for relations between two women, or trolls I guess


**A/N:** So I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr about piercings. One was called the Spider Bite, and I couldn't help but picture Vriska wanting one. I figured the idea would die, but it has stuck with me for over a week now, so I had to do something about it. This is my first attempt at writing sex, and I know it probably isn't very good, but hey, that's life.

I own nothing!

* * *

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

AG: KANAYA!

GA: Hello Vriska

GA: May I Ask Why You Are Yelling My Name Through Chat After Promptly Ignoring Me For The Past Few Days

AG: Oh, right, sorry a8out that… I wanted to show you something, 8ut I had to get it first, so that's why it's 8een a while since I've talked to you

GA: Well What Is It

AG: I told you, I need to SHOW it to you. Geez, way to listen, or read I guess

GA: Fine When Do You Want To Show It To Me Then

AG: I don't know, when works with you?

GA: Are You Actually Trying To Be Courteous

GA: That's A Surprise

AG: Really, you're mocking me now? After I went out of my way to be nice a8out something

AG: Rude Kan

AG: Really fucking rude

GA: Fine

GA: Thank You For Considering What Works With Me

GA: Tonight Is Fine

AG: And can we 8e any more specific, hmmmmmmmm?

GA: Eight M's

GA: Really

GA: I Am Starting To Hate Your Quirk With The Number Eight

AG: Hey, w8 a minute! I don't comment on you capitalizing every letter. That has to be a pain, and I will never understand why you do it. ::::/

GA: It Just Feels Right I Guess

AG: And things in groups of 8 feel right to me. ::::)

GA: This Argument Is Stupid

AG: Yes, it is

AG: Now, how about you give me a time

GA: Midnight

GA: I Would Suggest Earlier

GA: But I Seem To Be The Only One That Actually Likes The Sun

AG: Which is why you're the weird one out of all of us

AG: Midnight it is!

AG: See you then Kan. :::;)

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GA: Again With The Damn Eight Thing

It's exactly midnight when I knocked on Kanaya's hive door obnoxiously loud, in groups of eight, just to annoy her. The door swung open after my second grouping of eight, and I swept past her before she got a good look at my surprise.

"Vriska! That was incredibly rude." She huffed as she followed me into her hive after I kicked off my shoes next to her door.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Fussyfangs, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise." I grinned, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"What is this thing that you're so excited to show me then?" She asked, and I could tell she was getting a little frustrated at this point. I reached her room, a little tired from the trek through the whole freaking forest to get to her hive, and flopped down onto the pile of pillows on her floor. I looked up to see her walk into the room, and tried my best not to grin so that she could see my little surprise. "Vriska." Her face was oddly blank. "What the hell is that?" She pointed a finger at my mouth, where two black rings now adorned the left side of my bottom lip.

"It's awesome, right? On earth it's called a 'Spider Bite'." I couldn't help it, I grinned up at her, but was confused when she placed her hand over her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please tell me you didn't pierce your face simply because it's named after your obsession." She said with a sigh.

"No! I've always kind of wanted my lip pierced. I was debating where, and when I came across this one," I pointed at the two black rings, "it just seemed perfect!" I finished by crossing my arms over my chest and turning my face away from her, my mouth set in a pout. Sure, it wasn't mature, but it's what felt right.

After a few more moments of silence I looked back up at my fussy friend to find her looking anywhere but me. "Hey, what's up Fussyfangs?"

"Huh?" She glanced briefly at my face, then shifted her gaze over my shoulder.

"Jegus, if I knew that the lip rings would bother you this much I wouldn't have come over here…" I mumbled.

"No, they're not that bad! It's just…" Her face flushed a light minty color.

"Just what? What are you so embarrassed to say? Do you want to take them out? Or are you mad that I didn't consult you, my moirail, before making a decision. I may be brash, but it's not like this can kill me. Hell, it can't even hurt anyone!" I was getting a little frustrated, and stood up, walking up to her to yell at her.

"No! No, you don't have to talk to me every time you make a decision, we're not Equius and Nepeta! You're smart enough to make your own decisions; all you need is some advice now and then. It was just unexpected is all." She finally looked up at me, staring me straight in the eyes.

"It's more than that. Look, I know I can be a shitty moirail sometimes, but this is a two-way thing. You make sure I don't go blueblood crazy, and I try to help you."

"And when have you ever tried to help me, hmm?" She didn't look angry when she accused me of this. She honestly looked a little like she was mocking me.

"Like I said, I can be a shitty moirail. But I'm offering now. Did someone do or say something to you lately? Or is this a relationship thing?" She nodded. "Oh jegus, I'm not so good at relationship things…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's fine, we don't have to talk about this. In fact, let's _not_ talk about this." She nervously chuckled, avoiding my gaze once again.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Her gaze shot up, and I could see terror in her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're developing flushed feelings for some tool or jerk. Please, dear jegus, tell me you don't feel anything for Eridan, because you can take my word for it, that's something you never want to do." I placed my hands on her shoulders, half joking through my little speech, but hoping that it wasn't true in any sense.

"No! Never, ever, and I mean ever, would that happen! He's a douche bag. You know he actually tried to get me to enter an auspistice with you two, just so that you wouldn't dump his aquatic ass?" She laughed, and I was relieved that the nervousness seemed gone, if only momentarily.

"He did? God, what a tool! Like you would be willing to go from red romance to black just for him." I laughed to, not being able to even picture Kan in a black relationship.

"He tried to tell me it was for the best. That I'd be able to stop you two from carving red miles into our world, or something like that." She snorted at the notion, but even that noise, normally so undignified, coming from her sounded elegant.

Once again I had to push down strange flutterings in my stomach in her presence, not quite sure what they meant. Hell, who was I kidding, I knew exactly what the feelings were, but I refused to fuck up the one stable quadrant I had by coming on to my best, and really only true friend.

"Like I'd ever let it go that far." I said, wrinkling up my face in slight disgust. I pulled my hands off her shoulders, finally noticing that they were still there, and moved back a step. Surprisingly, she stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I chuckled, hugging her lightly back, not wanting to stand there like an awkward idiot.

"For trying to take my mind off of what's bugging me. You really can be a great moirail if you try, you know that right?" She pulled back, her hands still on my shoulders.

"Thanks, I think… So, any way I can get you to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked with a smile, but noticed that her eyes had zoned in on my piercing. "Ok, you keep saying that they don't bother you, but you keep staring at them, or completely avoiding looking at me. What's goin-"

Her lips crashed into mine with a surprising force, causing me to stumble back a few steps, but she wrapped her arms around my neck, ensuring she went with me. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot as her lips moved against my paralyzed lips. She pulled back, releasing me, and turning her face away.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I'm such an idiot!" She rambled, completely turning her body from me.

"Kan…" I somehow convinced my body to move, and went up to her, trying to get her to face me. "Kanaya, come on, look at me." She shook her head, refusing. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, but she kept her face down. I reached under her chin and guided her head up so that she was finally looking at me. I could see terror in her eyes, along with the beginnings of tears, which sent a punch straight to my gut. "Kanaya, I'm not mad, you're not an idiot, and yes, you should have done that."

"What?"

"You should have kissed me, because I'm too much of an idiot, and too much of a coward, to ever kiss you."

"I'm not following." Her face scrunched up, which I immediately found adorable, but tried to suppress it to explain.

"I think I've been feeling flushed for you for a little while, but I didn't want to destroy the only quadrant I seem to be able to keep stable. Also, I had no idea you felt that way. Hence, I'm a coward and an idiot." I offered her a smile.

"You're not either. You didn't want to make me mad, or freak me out, which is really considerate, and actually kind of cute." She said, bopping me on the nose, causing a sky blue flush to cover my face.

"So, may I ask what finally got you to kiss me?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"The Spider Bite." She confessed, blushing right back.

"No way! That's why you wouldn't look at me!" I laughed at this.

"Shut up!" She went to smack my arm, but made the mistake of hitting the left one, effectively smacking a steel beam. "Fuck!" She waved her hand back and forth in pain, causing me to laugh, which earned me a glare.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't the smartest move you've ever made." I tried to suppress the laughter. I grabbed her hand as gently as I could with my good arm, bringing her hand up to my mouth and placing a kiss on her palm. "Better?" I asked with a smug smile.

"This is not funny! Wipe that smile off your face." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Wipe it off yourself." I raised my eyebrow at her in challenge, knowing she wouldn't.

So of course she slammed her lips into mine once again, effectively shutting me up. She pulled away after only a brief moment, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"You should have known I wouldn't back down from that one."

"Shut up!" She had officially flustered me, a new experience for sure, and I found I actually didn't mind it much. Wanting to get her back nonetheless, I continued the earlier topic. "So, is Miss Fussyfangs really turned on by a piercing?"

"Maybe a little." She chuckled nervously, blushing furiously.

"My god, that much? Why?" I laughed at her discomfort.

"I don't know why! They just fit you so much I guess. And something about them makes you really attractive. I mean, you were always beautiful, but now you're sexy…" I raised my eyebrows at her confession. For some reason I wasn't so much embarrassed at it, more flattered, and honestly, very turned on.

"Sexy, huh? Well then…" I trailed off, wanting to work her up a bit. She gulped nervously, and I grinned, stepping as close as I could.

My arms slipped around her waist, tilting my head up slightly to compensate for her slightly taller frame, and placed my lips against hers. She shivered slightly, and I couldn't help but pull back and chuckle.

"Really? I haven't even _really_ kissed you yet."

"It's not that. Your arm is really cold. Hell, your whole body is cold, so the fact that your mechanical arm is cold is really saying something." She explained, tapping the metal with her fingernail.

"It's not my fault that you like hanging out in the sun all the time." I told her, shifting slightly to place my left arm against her neck just to spite her a bit. She shivered again and I grinned in triumph.

"You are awful sometimes, you know that?" She said with her eyes still closed.

"And that's why you love me." I whispered into her ear before pulling back and kissing her once more. Only this time I was really kissing her, not just standing like a moron.

Wanting a little more, I slid my tongue out of my mouth, and ran it along her bottom lip, causing her to gasp before she parted her lips a little more to grant my tongue access to her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance briefly, before she unexpectedly won, and her tongue entered my mouth. I'd be lying if I said that I had felt anything better in my life, she was really an amazing kisser. She shifted slightly, and I felt her tongue brush over my piercings, causing me to snicker slightly. She hesitated, which was all the invitation I needed to claim dominance over the kiss. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, taking the lead.

We broke away from one another only when oxygen proved necessary to continue functioning. Kanaya leaned forward and placed her forehead against mine, a broad smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back and stare into her eyes. She had beautiful eyes, the irises had already been filled in with a beautiful jade pigment, as opposed to the blue-gray that mine were. She must have matured early or something, because I couldn't recall any of our friends that didn't have at least a hint of gray left in their eyes.

When my breathing slowed down a bit I moved to capture her lips once more. She hadn't quite gotten her breathing under control as fast, so when I could feel her chest expanding rapidly I moved my lips to her neck, biting and sucking her pulse point.

"Vriska…" She moaned out my name, spurring me on. My hands, previously on her waist, began moving up and down her sides. One hand, I made sure it was my right hand because I actually wanted to _feel _what I was doing, slipped under her shirt and teased her stomach. She gasped at the touch, grabbing my face and forcing my lips back to hers. I took this as all the invitation I needed, and moved my hand up to cup her breast over her bra. Her hands, previously wrapped around my neck moved as well. One tangled itself into my hair, and the other slipped under my shirt and started tracing patterns on my back.

My mouth broke away from hers with a gasp; her warms hands and the sensation they were causing were driving me crazy. Driven by instinct, I grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it over her head, watching her face the entire time to make sure I wasn't crossing any boundaries. I assumed I was in the clear, as she lifted her arms above her head to aid me. Once her shirt was off her hands went to my shoulders, under my jacket, and she eased the garment off of my body. After the jacket was gone, she made quick work of my shirt as well.

Our lips crashed together again, and I was being taken over by all the moans we were producing, along with the wonderful sensation Kanaya was causing by grinding her hips into mine. Stepping back, while keeping a tight hold on her, I guided our bodies to the pillow pile before spinning us around and nudging her so that she'd fall back into the soft pile that was the closest thing we had to a bed at that point.

When she was in the pile I joined her, straddling her hips and connecting my lips to her neck. Trailing kisses down her neck, I made it to her collarbone, digging my teeth into it lightly, cautious of my pointed teeth. I reached around her body and found the clasp to her bra, making quick work of it, and removing the offending garment. I leaned back to gaze down at the now half-naked girl under me, breathless at the sight.

"You really are beautiful." I breathed out, glancing up to her face.

"Was there ever any doubt?" She laughed breathlessly.

"Hey, I thought I was the sarcastic one. Don't take that from me!" I placed my hand over my heart, feigning offence. She just laughed and rolled her eyes, but I quickly turned that laugh into a gasp as my mouth attached to one of her nipples. Swirling my tongue around the bud, I made sure to make a note of what exactly was causing her to moan especially loud, then switched my mouth to her other nipple, giving it a similar treatment. My glasses were slipping off my nose, and fogging up, so I pulled back momentarily to pull them off, throw them somewhere in the room, and then continued with her.

Her gasps were quickly turning to moans, and she reached out and went to tangle her hands in my hair, but one hand grabbed my left horn at the base, causing me to break away and gasp. My horns had always been particularly sensitive, and given the current situation, grabbing my horns was a total turn on. She seemed to understand this, as her hand started stroking the area where the horn emerged from my scalp.

I chuckled a bit at this, albeit breathlessly, and grabbed her hand, stopping her ministrations. "There will be time for that in a bit, 'kay?" She nodded, and I leaned back.

"What-" I cut her question short my unclasping my own bra, shrugging it off, and throwing it somewhere in the room. "And you said I was beautiful." She said with a smile, running her hands up and down my torso before grabbing my breasts. I moaned at the attention, falling forward onto my hands, allowing her to do as she pleased.

Once she was done with my breasts she moved her hands to my neck, pulling me down into a kiss. I smiled slightly, then moved my hand down to her skirt before realizing I had no idea how to take it off.

"Kan, is there like a button or a zipper on your skirt or something?" I sat back and studied the waistband intently, causing her to giggle.

"There's a zipper in the back, yes." She informed me. I got up off her hips so that she could sit up properly and unzip the bright red skirt. As soon as the zipper was down I moved to pull the garment off her legs. "A little eager, are we?"

"Yes." I told her simply, removing the skirt entirely and tossing it behind me.

"You know you're making a mess of my room."

"Two sets of clothes aren't a mess, and I will help you clean it up, _later_." I emphasized the last word. She rolled her eyes at my statement, but didn't try to argue. Certain that she wasn't trying to start a conversation or anything; I undid the button on my jeans and slid them off my legs, before doing the same with my underwear, conscious of Kanaya's eyes on me the entire time. "Like what you see?" I joked, unprepared for her to grab me and flip us so that she was now on top.

"You have no idea." She growled into my ear, placing kisses all along my neck and jaw. One of her hands was holding my wrists above my head, but I had no idea where the other was. Then, suddenly, it appeared, digging into my hair and finding the base of my left horn once more.

"Kanaya…" It was my turn to moan her name as she stroked my horn and kissed me full on all at the same time. I didn't think it could really get much better, but she quickly proved me wrong.

Kanaya shifted herself so that she was settled between my legs, and I figured out where her hand had been previously. Her underwear was gone, and I was treated to feeling her core pressed directly up against mine. If I thought that her body temperature was warm, it was nothing compared to the heat produced by her sex. Her hand, mouth, and core were all working together to drive me completely mad with lust, my moans increasing in volume.

Pulling away from me, Kanaya smirked down at me before releasing my wrists. She trailed that hand down my body, shifting so that she could rub small circles on my clit.

"Oh god!" I arched into her touch, loving what she was doing to my body. She leaned down to kiss me, her tongue rubbing against mine, her mouth swallowing my moans.

Stopping the attention to my clit, she moved her fingers to my entrance. Kanaya leaned back to look me in the eyes, silently asking for permission, which I was all too pleased to give with a small nod. Placing her lips on mine in a gentle kiss, she inserted her finger into me, setting a slow pace.

The discomfort wore off rather quickly, and I was soon asking for more. Kanaya was happy to oblige, speeding up her thrusts and adding another finger. Her thumb found my clit, and her free hand found my horn. All the stimulation together had me screaming her name out in pleasure rather quickly. As I lay in the aftermath of my orgasm, Kanaya smirked, obviously pleased with her work.

Quickly, before she could know what was going on, I flipped our bodies over so that I was hovering over her, ready to return the favor. Trailing a hand down her body, I placed a quick kiss to her lips before running my fingers over her clit. Encouraged by her moans, I circled the small bundle of nerves, working her up before inserting a finger into her wet heat. She seemed to experience none of the brief discomfort I had, and was quickly moaning for me to go faster. I granted her wish, speeding up my thrusts and adding another finger. As I was thrusting, I curled my fingers as I pulled them out, which seemed to be driving her quickly to her climax.

Soon she was breathing quickly, gasping in pleasure. I could feel her inner muscles fluttering around my fingers, and figured that meant she was very close. With one final shout of my name, Kanaya arched, her inner muscles tightening around my fingers, before she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down. I figured she was going for a kiss, so I was very surprised when I felt her fangs sink into my neck, and her sucking on the blood that was coming out of the wound.

"Wha-" I tried to say something to stop her, but for some reason, the blood-drinking thing felt _really_ good, like almost as good as the orgasm she had just given me. With one final lick of the bite, she pulled away, falling onto her back, her half-lidded eyes staring up at me. Then, the realization of what she just did must have hit her, because her eyes shot wide open.

"What did I just do?" She asked me, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"You tell me. You're the one that just bit my neck!" I came back, not quite sure what else to say.

"I know… And I liked it, which is weird."

"Hey, so you're a rainbow drinker. Isn't that possible with the jade bloods?" I ask with a nervous laugh, a hand moving to my neck to check on the bleeding. I was a little surprised to find that it had stopped all together.

"I guess. Sorry about your neck." She apologized, placing her hand over mine on my neck.

"No problem, it actually felt kind of good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but let's not make a habit of it. I kind of need my blood." I teased, kissing her briefly.

"Deal." She laughed.

"Now, I think it's only fair since you tasted me, that I get to taste you." I grinned evilly down at her.

"You are _not_ going to bite me." She told me firmly.

"Who said that I was talking about your blood?" I quirked my eyebrow at her, and she seemed confused. Snickering quietly, I slid down her body, placing kisses on the warm flesh along my journey. I finally made it to my destination, my face level with her core. I hesitated a second, gathering myself, then I ran my tongue through her slit, earning me a throaty moan.

Encouraged by her reaction, I repeated the action, finding her clit with my tongue. Circling the bud caused her hips to start thrusting upwards. I wrapped my arms around her hips, holding her down. Once her moans began to speed up I ceased my ministrations and moved my tongue down to her entrance. Before she had time to ask why I stopped, I thrust my tongue into her, getting a full taste of her. Kanaya tasted amazing, definitely not what I was expecting, which spurred my actions on. Her hands found my hair, holding me in place. Feeling her grip tightening in my hair, I teased her clit with my fingers, and soon she hit her climax.

Running my tongue through her one last time, I sat up, admiring my handiwork. Kanaya had her eyes closed, breathing deeply, trying to come down form her high.

A wonderfully warm feeling washed through my body at this, and I shifted off of her, moving to cuddle up into her side. I threw a hand over her stomach and snuggled my face into her shoulder.

"Who would have thought you were a cuddler?" She teased, opening her eyes and looking down at me.

"Shut up and cuddle me back." I huffed. Kanaya laughed and shook her head, but turned over to that she could wrap her arms around me as well, burying a face into my hair.

"Aren't you worried you'll get cold?" She asked into my hair.

"Nah, you're plenty warm." I smiled into her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I have a feeling that I'm being used for my warmth."

"You have me figured out, oh great Kanaya Maryam. I just slept with you and I want to be your matesprit, because you're incredibly warm."

"Really?" She seemed to tense up a bit.

"No, not really. Why would I want you just because you're warm?" I pulled back to glare slightly at her.

"No, you really want to be matesprits?" She looked down and locked eyes with me.

"I figured it was obvious. But yes." I smiled up at her. "Now, I'm tired." I informed her, burying my face in her shoulder once more.

"Goodnight Vriska." She laughed while running her fingers through my hair.

"'Night Fussyfangs."


End file.
